The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to belt conveyors having article-accelerating rollers arranged to rotate and propel articles atop the rollers in the direction of belt travel by rolling engagement of the rollers with bearing surfaces below the belt.
Depalletizing conveyors are used to break up a pallet layer consisting of a compact arrangement of tightly packed articles, such as boxes, and convey the articles stripped from the pallet layer downstream in a single file. Typically, the articles forming the pallet layer are arranged roughly in rows and columns of varying lengths and widths, especially when the articles are not shaped or oriented alike. Some depalletizers operate by receiving palletized articles row by row on parallel strands of flat-top chains running at a different speed from the speed of immediately upstream or downstream conveyors. Each of the strands can be run at a different speed, or each can have a different length, which may be achieved by staggering the entrance or exit ends of the parallel strands. By conveying the articles disposed across the width of the depalletizer at different speeds or at higher or lower speeds over different distances, the strands of chain cause the articles stripped from a row of the pallet layer to fan out and separate. But staggered chains or chains operated at different speeds require more shafts and other drive components.